


The punishment

by Mandosbabygrl



Category: The madalorian - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Din Djarin x Reader - Freeform, Edging, F/M, Riding, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandosbabygrl/pseuds/Mandosbabygrl
Summary: The reader has finally gotten Din where she wants him, underneath her. Will Din be able to control himself as she teases him to the edge, or will he need to be punished?
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

This moment is like a dark dream, the ones that plays on your fantasies and desires. He lays down , beskar off and handcuffed to the side railings of the cot. His helmet on of course. His breaths come out strained and impatient. He could feel the ship vibrating as the craft lands. The force sends him lurching forward nearly flying up. He hears you let out a loud “oof” as it drops to the ground. The weight of the ship sent sand in a large murky cloud that covered the front shield for a moment. You were in the cockpit, pressing away at blinking buttons on the control panel. The little one sleeping peacefully in his pod near you.

You heard a loud clang from downstairs , assuming mando was growing frustrated . Good. It was his turn to wait. Finally after the second time this week you convinced him to let you take the lead and dominate him. You could feel yourself wetting his pilot chair now, just thinking about it. You check your surroundings once more in the forest you’re enclosed it. Then you lean over checking the baby before you crept out and down the ladder as quietly as you could. A split second later you hear the mandalorian grunting as he hears you coming down. 

“Hey.” You say casually, making your way to the open cot. “Glad to see you haven’t broken the rules by escaping.” He sighs at finally hearing your voice. 

Din was beautiful , his body barely clothed and drenched in sweat. You knew under the helmet he had to be the most handsome man in the galaxy. But, at that moment as his helmet was staring back at you and the way his breathing grew ragged with anticipation was enough to make you weak in the knees for him.  
His cock was hard underneath his underwear, creating a large tent. 

You had touched yourself a thousand times on his ship imagining him under your control, begging you to make him feel good. Both of you were in his cot innocently sharing a kiss that morning in the dark. His hands gripped your waist , your mouths captured in a headed make out session as he flipped you over. He started to grind his hips against yours, you felt his growing bulge in his pants. He groaned lowly. “Want it?” He teased. His hand is coming up tugging on your hair. "Want me to fuck you baby?" He moaned. Your body was shaking as he prepped kisses along your neck, slowly going down sucking and biting traveling to your sweet spot. You were so close to letting him take you then but you had other ideas in mind. You inhaled as much air as you could and mustered a small “wait.” He stops immediately head snapping up at you. You gather yourself breathless trying to formulate a thought . “I-I...I just want...” you hesitated. You leaned up and peered down at him directly in his visor, imagining where his eyes would be. “I want to have you underneath me. I want to edge you.” You bite. You watch as he tilts his head in thought for a moment, before finally nodding.

You kiss his neck gratefully , trying to flip him over. He complied letting you pin him down. "What about the child?" He asked, a little concerned. You bit your bottom lip, "I will get him to sleep and land the ship, I’ve already thought about this. But, I’ll need some things from you." You explained, watching him carefully. "And what's that?" He questioned calmly. You breath deeply trying to gain some sense of confidence, leaning up you pull a two handcuffs from your back pocket. The man usually had a box of them laying around in case he was working on multiple jobs. You took two for each rail and wrist. “First, you let me cuff you." You whisper. You heard his breathing stutter, you wait for a response. Finally he nods and you do so. You told him to lie down and slid off his pants. You tell him to wait for you for a moment so you could land the ship and tend to the baby. You bit your lip , gazing at his covered erection as you started to leave and forced yourself to go up to the child in the cockpit.

Now, returned you sat on his lap feeling how hard he is underneath you. A shaky breath left his lips, feeling his cock twitch against you. "Now, I have rules you’ll follow." He gulped and sighed an okay listening. "Rule one, you don’t get to touch yourself , all your pleasure is received by me. Second, you will cum when I say so." He nodded again, helmet peering up at you."I'll make it good Din." You promise. He groans knowingly. He wasn’t completely sure he could control his orgasm but he was willing to try for you . You smile before dragging your tongue against his helmet, licking up the visor teasingly . You took him in one of your hands, fingers slowly gliding his shaft up and down under the fabric. He mummers softly at the touch. You do that for a while, jerk him off slowly. Every time he warns you he’s about to cum, you stop. Listening to softly complain and beg. You kiss and bite at his neck, shushing him as he groans louder. 

"Please baby.” He whined. You grin as he was beginning to fall apart. “Okay, you earned it.” You whispered. You moved down his lap to go between his legs, your hands still warped around him. His helmet stared at you watching your movements . Your fingers slipping around him through his boxers. You could feel his leaking cock dampening the fabric , his abs tightening as you stroke him . You let your other hand wander over feeling for his balls. They curled around them, your hand squeezing gently. You watched as his head rolled back, a modulated moan leaves his helmet.  
“N-need...more.” He sighed softly.  
“What do you want, baby?” You teased, rolling his balls again. You feel him throbbing in your hand. He moaned out. "N-need...need you p-please! P-please." His begging made you wetter than before. You took pity on him and nodded. leaning up you pull the elastic band of the boxers down, he raises his hip in sync . His hard cock springs free, slapping against his stomach smearing his pre cum against him. You slowly remove his boxers down his legs, kissing his skin that burned hot. He felt goosebumps all over his body as you did. You drop his clothes on the floor before leaning up again. This time you run your tongue against the tip of his cock. You heard him whimper loudly. Din looked up and watched your soft warm mouth take him halfway. He let out a loud “fuck!”. Resting his head back and angled to watch you. Your tongue laps around his throbbing head, and you suck him in the warmth of your mouth making him twitch. You slowly bobbed your head as one of your hands stroked his shaft and the other rubbed his balls. "P-please faster! Oh maker! B-baby....Ahhh! Oh...p-p-please" He whimpered, barely able to form a sentence. His hands were first gripped the railing as he tried his best not to move his hips. You picked up your pace deep throating him. Occasionally licking from his balls to his tip before easily you swallowed him down again. His eyes rolled back as you began to hum , sending vibrations through him. He groans loudly. "Shitshitshit!" He moans. “Fuckyessss!” You sit up to breathe and a long trail of his pre cum streamed from your lips. He gasps, and that sight alone made him lose control. He let out a long string of curses as his hips started bucking up. You felt him about to cum and stop your movement immediately, letting go of him. He whined in defeat, his body trembled from not being able to release. "Bad mandalorian." You shook your finger and he whimpered. " I told you, you couldn’t cum unless I said." He met your gaze, feeling ashamed at your disappointed tone. “I-I’m Sorry. I-I-I won’t do it a-again! Please. I-I’m Sorry!” He whined, he struggled wanting to buck in your hand but he kept his composure laying still. You smiled at his obedience. “Remember the rules.” You warned playfully. He was panting softly by the time you took your panties off, moving up his body until your thighs were next to his. Your eyes met his helmet as you began sinking down on him , having prepared already. He opened his mouth to moan but it got caught in his throat. A moan erupted from you as he filled you up so deliciously. Maker! Din was big and thick inside you, stretching you out in bliss.  
You knew exactly how to make him fall apart, and you moved your hips bouncing quickly and clenching down on him. Lust electrified your spine. He fit inside you so perfectly, his cock head constantly rubbing against your g spot. You mewled each time he penetrated you so deeply. Your nails scratched his chest leaving red marks. He hissed and growled in response. You began to squeeze him in a pattern, clenching him as you went up and letting him go when you slid down. His head made a soft clack sound as his helmet fell back against his bed mat. “S-shit baby, feels s-so good. So g-good to m-me. "He moaned and you rode faster, determined to make him lose it again. He groaned, and tried to buck up into you but you pressed a hand down on his leg signing him to stop. He groaned in protest but stopped moving. You continued riding him roughly until his body visually started to tense up. “Let me cum.” He whispers barely audible. You whimpered at the sound of his raspy voice, the desperation and need sending you to the edge. The sound of your skin slapping against his is the only thing heard for a moment.

Slap.Slap.Slap.

You felt him tense again ready to cum.  
“No, not yet.” You finally responded and moved down to his neck and harshly sucked on it, while you rolled your hips. You moaned Dins name as your own climax crept up on you. You bite his shoulder, your ass slapped over and over against his balls. The sound of your filth filled the ship. You hear him panting and groaning at every slap. Letting out softs mumbles of praises, curses, and grunts. He would say, 

“You take me so g-good.” 

or 

“I-I love..w-watching y-you fuck me.” 

and 

“Look at y-you taking my cock s-so good, so good for me...”

His hands gripped the rails so tightly his knuckles turned white. Begging every now and then to cum. His voice strained. You grew louder, eyes closed as you chased your own release. He moaned your name reeling you on. "I-I ...w-won’t last baby" You moaned. He groaned, “Let go baby. W-wanna feel you....c-cum on my cock like the slut you are....f-fucking c-cum on it baby...fuck...FUCK...Please...p-please-“

You moaned barely able to hear him anymore as you grind your hips on him. His name fell from your lips chanted endlessly. 

Din.Din.Din.

Your legs shake as you heard him groan loudly when you orgasmed, you clamp down on him tightly. You felt his legs trembling as he whimpered like a wounded animal , his voice going up a few notches. You felt his long ropes squirt into you. You stopped eyes narrowing down at him watching as his head rolled to the side. He kept his helmet tilted away from your gaze. You raised up slowly off his body as his member slides out of you. His chest was heaving fast and his cock twitching, little streams of cum still leaking out of you. You give him a disappointed look. "Din. Baby." He shook his head and choked out. “P-please I-I’m s-sorry.” His voice sounded like he was close to crying. "Sorry doesn’t fix this." You said and gestured to your filled hole. “You know you have to be punished. “ He tried to reason but you didn't listen. You stand walking away from him as he mumbled apologizes. Telling you he was so sensitive, his voice even shaky. You tune him out and go to a private bin he gave you to keep your personal items. You pull out a packaged toy waving it at him. He gulped hard as you grinned. His cock began to twitch hard again. 

“I think you know what happens next, and this time you’re gonna practically beg me to let you cum.” You smirk. He pants quietly as you walked over holding the toy.

“Gonna make it up to me?” You ask innocently. 

“Y-yes.” He stuttered breathless. Staring at the object in your hand, that is so foreign to him and his body.

“Good.” You cooed removing the toy from the package. The vibrator held in your hand as you looked it over. You feel yourself getting wet again by all the thoughts entering your mind. 

“Shall we get started with your punishment?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two

"I’ll behave. I’ll do better." Din groans the promise. He was completely covered in sweat now. Even his little sleeping mat was dampening. He wasn’t completely sure what had came over him moments ago. Everything you did lit his skin on fire, made him wanna cum as many times as you wanted him to. Over and over, no matter how much his body protested. He knew he could come multiple times, tried hard enough to. But he had never tried to get hard again after being edged, brutally having cock fucked , and sucked dry. This was something new to him, it excites and makes him nervous in ways he can’t put into words. You place the toy beside him once it’s out of its package and ready to be used.

“Let’s see if you can." You smiled at him. You take the handcuffs off his wrist, and set them aside. “Place your hands above you.” You say. He does what he’s told. After doing so you left and went further into his ship, which was strangely bigger than it appeared to be most times. You fetch a brown belt that you had owned. It was worn but still manageable. With this you reappear before him and begin tying his feet to the other end of the bed’s rail. His legs closed and pinned together but his dick free and laying on his stomach. Soft but still leaking. "I want you to use your words. Tell me when it’s too much." You wait for him to respond. Din did his familiar head tilt and then nodded. You began to crawl back into the cot, on top of his thighs. You sigh looking at him again. 

Din was always so beautiful like this. Not that he wasn’t given any other time.But like this? Spread out and needy, It made you feel a sense of power. Having one of the most feared bounty hunters begging for you will do that. You stroke him back hard, every now and then running your nails over his scarred chest. Your eyes never leave his cock as he began to have another raging erection. "You got anymore left in you?" You question, lifting your gaze to his. He looked down at you stroking him softly, he sighs when you being to roll his balls. He says, “Yes. I’ll try to behave." A smirk formed on your lips. 

“This time is different, Din.” You say. He looks up at you. Even though you can’t see his face, you know he’s confused by the way he shifts under you. Almost tense. “You’ll come.” You say. “And you’ll keep coming until you’re punishment is over or at least your milked dry.” He shivers at your words and his cock throbbing.  
“Is that what you want?” His modulated voice comes out. “Wanna see m-me cum all over you?” You nod. “I want it everywhere.” You whisper. “All over my hands, inside me again, and in my mouth.” He moans at your words, lifting his hips. His cock like an offering. “Then do it.” He says, voice coming out a little rough. “Make me cum. Everywhere.” 

You give him a challenging look. He was still so bossy. Mandalorians, huh? You took the toy back in your hand, turning it on its first setting. Din’s helmet stayed on your hand. You place the toy on his chest, letting him feel the vibrations rumble through him. Even on the first setting it was still so powerful. You could hear it echo through the ship. You slide it down his stomach, and he tenses watching. You slowly moved the vibrator further down and his breath hitches as you glide it over his balls, his dick twitching. You rub them with the toy and he moans lowly. The sounds that come from him were new to you and so filthy sounding. You glide the toy over his thighs and balls repeatedly. "Stop teasing." He grits. “What was that?” You say, holding the toy still in the air just a few inches above his cock. So high he couldn’t buck into it. “Please, just please make me cum.” He whimpers this time. Voice already so broken and used. His pleading sounds made you lick your lips and immediately press the head of the toy against his red tip. He gasps out, and his legs twitching. You moved it in small circles against his swollen tip, as a long groan left his mouth. You shift it to his sensitive spot on the back of his tip and his breaths start coming out in rushed pants. His hips buck up and he whines. You begin to move it down his shaft. 

"Ah! F-fucking fuck." He grits. He moans his hands going to yours, he grips your wrist holding the toy against him. His strength stoping you from moving. He gasps, his hips bucking to get more friction against it. "Look at you fucking yourself ." You sigh, your gaze trained on his cock as precum spills out. His covered face looks straight up at you. Underneath his helmet Din’s eyes would flutter close and open continually. He’d try biting his lip to stay quite but fail opening his mouth and letting out the most sinful sounds you have ever heard him make.

You moved your things against his legs and leaned down. You place the toy over his balls and begin sucking him off again. "Oh maker yes." He moans. You had the idea to move the toy up and down with you as you suck him off. You placed it against his shaft, sliding it in the same direction with you as you blew him. Above you, Din banged his head against the mat as he whimpered. His hands gripped your hair, pulling harder than usual. You knew he was getting close. His dick was leaking into your mouth , little droplets of precum sneaking out and falling from your lips. "God, sweet girl. Y-you make i-it so good. A-always so good." He praised, a whine leaving his throat after. You lick the tip, tasting him. You take him back in, letting him hit the back of your throat. 

He lifted his hips slightly, thrusting into your mouth. Constant groans leaving his lips. "I-I'm close." He gasps. You lift your head and your hand takes his cock into it, stroking him quick. Din pants warning you that he was right on the edge.You watch as his head snaps up. "C-Can I cum? Please, please let me come." He begs. “No.” You smile. He growls at you growing impatient. You bring the toy back to his tip again and he melts into the mat, shaking. "I'm so damn close, stars! S-sweet girl, I'm begging you, let me come!" He was sobbing now, his cock throbbing a bright red as he held his orgasm off. "Come.” You only say, and he does. His body stiff underneath you , he whines and moans your name as he spills on his thighs and over his stomach. You kept the vibrator against him until he’s practically shaking again from being overwhelmed. You shut it off, laying it down on the bed. “You’re doing so good.” You praise, rubbing his rising chest. His head rolls, and you can just tell his eyes are closed as he settles down. 

"Ready to go again?" You ask, he sighs and took a breath before nodding.

You took the vibrator back in your hand, turning it on. You moved the toy against his length, his dick swelling again. His helmet was trained on your face, as he made all these little whines and whimpers. You stared back into the dark visor. You turn the toy on it’s second setting. Din gasps at the new feeling, the vibrations would change getting rough and then soft on this setting. The feeling was driving him mad. He moans as you circled his tip. "Please don't stop." He groans. You’re ready to just ride him into oblivion again. His voice so strained and desperate. You kept circling his tip as his abs tightened, his mouth wide open."Baby, I need more. p-please give me anything." He whines. You bit your lip. "Okay, Din. Since, you’ve been so good for me. " He groans thankful. You take his balls in your palm, rolling them."Maker! Oh fuck! just like that." He moans out. You grin watching him squirm. "Look at you.” You say. “So needy for me.” You squeeze his balls and he whimpers . "You close baby?" You question. He lifts his head up and nods. "M-May I come?" He asks. You squeeze him harder until he cries out practically nearly screaming. "Yes." A string of cum leaves his dick, landing on his chest. He curses, his nails scratch at your thighs and grips them hard enough to leave marks. 

You make him cum serval more times with the vibrator. He was a mess, his skin not only sticky with cum but the sheets and even the cot’s walls. His breathing was ragged sounding , his legs quivering. His head lays back, up toward the ceiling. 

“Fuck me.” You say- 

No demand him. He looks up at you, and groans. 

“Yes.” He obeys.

You untie him and once back in the cot he’s on you. Holding you so close as his helmet nestles it’s way between your shoulder and neck. It’s a warm embrace. A loving one. You kiss his own shoulder, before moving underneath and laying in your stomach. You arch your back and your skin gets sticky from his earlier messes. 

“G-gonna have to change the mat.” He mumbles. You laugh amused by him. “Focus Din.” You whisper. “Need you. In me.” He groans at your words and pumps himself up as he fingers you. His fingers thrusting in and out, curling and finding your g spot. You whimper under him and grip the rails. He doesn’t stop finger fucking you for a while. He keeps you there, moaning before him. Suddenly, he stops for a moment. Hestaiant. You’re about to look before he breathes out a rough “stop.” You freeze looking away. “Don’t look.” He says. “ You can’t look back anymore. Not now.” You nod, understanding. You heard the clicking of his helmet as he plants it beside your body. Your breathe hitches, it was rare for him to remove his helmet during sex. But, oh when he did you knew were in for it. Maker! You couldn’t wait. You feel him palm your ass and spread you open. Fucking stars all of his slow movements burn a hole straight through you. 

“Wanna taste you,” he murmurs, his voice deep and vulnerable He lets his tongue slid between your slit. A hand lifts your hips , arching your back more. He licks your clit in small circles, before sucking it slowly and letting his tongue lick it all over again . You moan out his name, reaching back to run a hand in his hair. “Taste so fucking good.” He says. He drags his tongue up to your other foreign hole. Tracing the tight hole in small laps before going back down again. Your eyes roll back as he slides his tongue back down. 

“You made me feel so good.” He says. “Let me do you now.” his tongue swirls circles around your swollen clit. “M-mando.” You stutter. He starts tongue fucking your pussy and you are honest to maker fucking shaking and barely able to speak. You scratch at the mat under you, face shoved into the dirty sheets.

You were slowly getting closer to the edge. Suddenly he inserts a finger with tongue and before you know it, you cum into his mouth, and he licks you all over. Getting every drop. “Oh-o-oh fuck-“ you whimper. When you come down his mouth leaves you and his fingers slid up your body and grip your hips. 

“G-gonna fuck you now..” he says. “Gonna make it s-so good.” His tip presses against your swollen hole. He slides in slowly, your walls still stretched out from earlier. He starts panting, already close. You arch your back weakly. Slowly moving your hips, encouraging him and it makes his cock throb inside you. You rotated your hips a couple times fucking yourself against him. He groans letting you. He slaps your ass hard, it leaves a sharp sting. He slaps over and over and whispers filth.  
“Dirty girl.” He says. “Fucking yourself on my cock. You feel me inside? You feel me leaking all inside you?” You whimper. “Gonna cum inside you like y-you fucking w-wanted. Cum so d-deep.” He starts moving his own hips. “I-it’s gonna spill out of you for f-fucking days.” He begins to fuck you, no longer able to hold back.  
He moves too at your pace. His balls slapping against you. He hisses as your walls squeezes him. He quickly finds a fast rhythm, his tip grazing your g-spot. "Right there, feels so good." You moan. He groans and lifts the toy where it was left. He turns it on and finds your clit, rubbing it . You whimpered. "I'm so close." You whine. He thrusts deeper, snapping his hips fast. “W-won’t last. “ He spoke through gritted teeth. “S-so close.” You whimper again. Not able to fuck back onto him anymore just letting him pleasure you senseless. He groans loudly , his head dropping onto your back. "Fuck!" He moans. You feel him tensing as he grew closer to cumming. He sits up quickly and starts pounding his hips up into you. You gasp loudly, and your hands fly back gripping any part of him you could reach. He raises up slightly changing the angle. His cock feels as if it’s reaching inside your stomach. You moan loudly as he hit your g-spot with ever thrust. It only took seconds for you to come, Din’s name leaving your lips. You feel yourself squeezing him tightly and let’s out a whimper. You take the toy from him and move it back against his balls. He stiffens ready to cum, but you keep moving milking him. "Maker! Fucking maker-"he curses. "Coming! Gonna cum!" You mewl at his words. “Give it to me.” You say breathless "Come for me." He moans and buries himself as deep as possible into you. Din’s head rolled back, his hands crawl deep lines into your ass. His balls came up painfully as streams of his cum painted your walls. He kept whimpering, as his legs trembled. When he finished you felt him drop as carefully as he could against your back. Stars! He was fucking heavy, but you didn’t care. His breath was heavy and fast. "How was that?" You asked. You heard him chuckle "You have to ask?" You smile, you sit up slightly . “Did so good, Din.” You nod. “Should tie you up more often." 

“I’d like that.” He says. He moves lazily and places his helmet back on, and slides his softening member out of you. He lays by you, and you open your eyes finding the same familiar “T” shaped visor. You kiss the helmet where think his mouth would be . "You did good." He praises. "All for you." You whisper, growing sleepy. "I love you.“ You say honest. He leans forward helmet against your forehead. "I love you too." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun to do! If anyone wants I can write more bottom!Din fics when I can. :)


End file.
